Desconfortável
by danyela49
Summary: Kyuubi tinha um grande carinho por Naruto, ele só se sentia desconfortável naquela posição. Kyuunaru presente de niver pra Iara-chan! omedetou Marida-chan


Percebeu que eu só escrevo fanfics com casais exóticos pra você marida-chan? Bem esse é mais um casal exótico pra você, então leia e aproveite ;D

omedetou marida-chan aishiteru!

---

Kyuubi estava com calor, muito calor, e sabia que o filhote humano também estava, em pleno verão o calor era de derreter e dentro do corpo do filhote só piorava as coisas. O que a confortava era que o filhote estava longe daquele lugar onde todos o olhavam com ódio, e Kyuubi não gostava disso.

-Chegamos.

Um garoto pequeno, loiro dos olhos azuis, com três peculiares cicatrizes de cada lado da bochecha encarava o grande demônio raposa em sua jaula, o garoto tinha uns oito anos e não parecia temer o demônio que estava dentro do seu próprio corpo.

-Pode sair Kyuu-chan.

O loiro lhe lançou um sorriso ingênuo e puro para a raposa, que movimentou sua calda e se levantando aparecendo repentinamente numa forma "Humana" em meio a um bosque. O demônio se espreguiçou e sentou a beira do lago que tinha ali perto.

-Esta quente, porque não vai nadar? –O demônio ruivo perguntou enquanto amarrava com um elástico seus longos cabelos ruivos e deixando a mostra suas orelhas pontudas, enquanto falava podia-se ver grandes presas, e em suas mãos garras, mais era um ruivo musculoso e belo – Se ficar nesse calor não vai lhe fazer bem.

-Não quero. –O loiro se sentou ao lado do ruivo se recostando no ombro do homem que olhou o filhote de humano demoradamente- E também iria atrapalhar os peixes.

-E o que tem demais nisso? Muitos animais quando estão com calor mergulham.

-Ah mais não tem graça quando se esta sozinho.

O ruivo tragou saliva. Odiava _aquela _palavra.

_A culpa é minha por ele estar sozinho..._

O loiro deitou no colo do ruivo fechando os olhos calmamente.

_A culpa é minha por ele não ter mãe nem pai..._

Kyuubi observou a expreção calma que o rosto de Naruto mostrava.

_A culpa é minha por ele ser odiado..._

-Não fique se culpando. –Naruto falou baixo atraindo a atenção de Kyuubi que estava em transe- Você é inocente, não é? Você foi controlado, certo? Então não se culpe.

Kyuubi sorriu afagando de leve os cabelos de Naruto, no fim das contas quem o trazia paz era um filhote de humano.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir dar um mergulho? –Kyuubi perguntou com um tom amável, que só demonstrava quando estava sozinho com o filhote de humano- ainda esta bem quente.

-Não, ficar aqui com Kyuu-chan é bem melhor.

Naruto se ajeitou entre as pernas de Kyuubi ficando sentado, seus pés tocaram levemente a água que estava calma, abriu os olhos e olhou para cima encarando Kyuubi.

-Porque sei que você vai me proteger. –Naruto sorriu e Kyuubi passou os braços em volta da cintura de Naruto o abraçando.

-Você tem razão. –Kyuubi deu um pequeno selinho sem malicia em Naruto, que sorriu feliz.

-Eu _sempre_ tenho razão quando se trata de você.

---

Realmente aquilo estava _bastante_ desconfortável. É claro, só Kyuubi se sentia desconfortável, Naruto não tinha malicia para se sentir desconfortável. Naruto não estava passando bem naquela noite e Kyuubi saiu para cuidar do filhote de humano, porém de tão mal que o loiro estava ele não media seus atos, e pediu para que Kyuubi dormisse na mesma cama que ele. Kyuubi vendo o loiro naquele estado se rendeu e nesse momento estava abraçando o pequeno loiro que dormia entre seus braços.

_Isso realmente não é uma boa idéia._

Naruto parecia não conseguir respirar direito, e o pior é que Kyuubi não poderia usar seu chaakra para curar Naruto, Naruto tinha um corpo muito pequeno e muito frágil para isso. Kyuubi suspirou e colocou uma mão na testa de Naruto.

_Esta ardendo em febre! Como os humanos se curam?_

Naruto se virou abraçando Kyuubi, ele realmente não estava bem, e não ajudava muito a posição em que estavam, só deixava Kyuubi mais desconfortável, mais excitado... Aquele filhote de humano lhe chamava a atenção, mais não tanto quanto estava o chamando aquela hora.

_Ele é tão... Mordível._

Kyuubi sorriu com o próprio pensamento, observou Naruto demoradamente e então não havia mais como se controlar. Kyuubi acabou com qualquer distancia que existia entre ele e o filhote de humano que dormia entre seus braços, Kyuubi beijou o filhote de humano, que retribuiu ainda em seu sono, e Kyuubi sabia que era só o reflexo. Assim que percebeu que Naruto já não tinha mais fôlego e poderia acordar, se separou dele percebendo que a dificuldade para respirar havia aumentando.

_Droga de sensibilidade humana._

Kyuubi praguejou mentalmente, mais não iria acabar por ali, agora que havia começado, iria terminar. Kyuubi deslizou silenciosamente saindo da cama deixando Naruto sozinho deitado, Kyuubi se sentou numa ponta da cama e começou a tirar lentamente a roupa de Naruto, uma hora quando foi tirar a blusa recebeu um gemido de dor por parte de loiro e Kyuubi passou a prestar atenção na pele daquela região e avistou uma enorme mancha roxa ali.

_Aonde ele conseguiu esse machucado?_

Kyuubi rosnou baixo ao imaginar que alguém pode ter provocado aquele machucado. Mais logo esqueceu e voltou a despir lentamente o loiro para não o acordar. Kyuubi terminou de despir o loiro e se despiu silenciosamente, depois se voltou para Naruto que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama - apesar da falta de ar. - E Kyuubi caminhou até Naruto, se posicionou em cima do loiro e o beijou. O mundo que já estava quente antes, pegou fogo, Kyuubi podia ver as chamas, mais se concentrava em apagá-las de uma vez.

-Kyuu-chan.

A voz infantil soou fraca quando Kyuubi abandonou aqueles lábios pequenos para começar a provar da pele bronzeada que o filhote de humano possuía. Kyuubi não lhe deu muita atenção e lambeu o pescoço do pequeno fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido involuntário de prazer.

_Esta quente, não esta naru-chan?_

Kyuubi deu um chupão no pescoço do loiro, viu de relance as pequenas mãos segurarem os lençóis. Kyuubi sorriu, era a resposta para sua pergunta, Naruto se sentia tão quente quanto ele. E com uma mão Kyuubi começou a massagear o pequeno membro ereto do filhote de humano, que tentou abafar seu gemido, sem sucesso.

-Esta... quente...

A voz rouca do filhote se pronunciou e então Kyuubi se levantou encarando as Iris azuis com um sorriso.

-Eu vou cuidar para que o calor desapareça.

Kyuubi se abaixou até o membro de Naruto e começou a chupar com vontade, ouvia como a voz rouca e melodiosa de Naruto soltava gemidos, achava uma graça ouvir o loiro tentar controlar sua voz, o que era inútil. Quando Naruto estava chegando ao seu limite Kyuubi parou e subiu beijando Naruto, que não conseguiu raciocinar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-Vai doer um pouco, mais depois o calor desaparece.

O loiro assentiu, Kyuubi lambeu os próprios dedos, depois voltou a beijar Naruto tentando distrair a atenção do filhote, assim que conseguiu a atenção introduziu um dedo no anus do loiro, que gemeu dolorosamente entre o beijo, e abraçou com força Kyuubi, tentando agüentar a dor. Kyuubi introduziu o segundo se separando para Naruto recuperar o fôlego. E por ultimo introduziu o terceiro, percebeu o gemido mais intenso, dessa vez já não era de dor, era de prazer.

-Agora vai doer um pouco mais.

Naruto assentiu e Kyuubi se posicionou entre as pernas de Naruto e introduziu lentamente seu membro, e Naruto era tão apertado... Aquilo só o deixava mais excitado ainda. E o "grito" que Naruto deu era tão rouco...

-Kyuu... Ta do... Ta doendo.

Naruto falou entre pausas para respirar, e Kyuubi lhe acariciou os cabelos.

-Vai passar.

Passou um tempo com ambos parados enquanto Kyuubi esperava Naruto se acostumar.

-Vou me mover. -Kyuubi avisou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Naruto.

Naruto assentiu e Kyuubi começou a se mover, aquilo era tão bom, aquilo o aliviava, ainda mais ouvir os gemidos de prazer de Naruto, Cada vez pedindo mais e gemendo seu nome. E Kyuubi obedecia.

_Quem manda é o uke._

Kyuubi sorriu de canto, e depois de dar a mais forte estocada Naruto chegou ao ápice, e em seguida Kyuubi que soltou seu peso em cima de Naruto, ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego, e quando finalmente Kyuubi o recuperou, ele se posicionou ao lado de Naruto abraçando o pequeno corpo do seu jinchuuriki.

-Naruto quero que você me prometa uma coisa. -Naruto olhou Kyuubi com um olhar cansado, e na opinião de Kyuubi, Naruto estava uma graça corado. – Promete que não vai deixar nenhum humano te tocar assim? Promete que você será o meu filhote de humano e só meu, de mais ninguém?

Naruto sorriu feliz. _Ele esta com ciúmes._

-Prometo Kyuu-chan

A voz rouca e cansada de Naruto ainda tinha sua determinação, e Kyuubi se sentiu feliz por isso, abraçou o filhote de humano e então pode dormir em paz com _seu_ filhote.

---

Kawai *O* Kyuubi safado, mais kawai e ciumento.

Esse foi mais um casal exótico de presente pra iara-marida-ero-chan.

Quem não gostou, não me escrevam reviews mal educadas por favor, tenham mais respeito pela idéia do próximo.

Visitem meu blog – http:// www. fanfiction-yaoi. blogspot. com –retire os espaços-

E o da marida também - http:// www. iara-chan. blogspot. com -retire os espaços-

Se ler comente, por favor i.i

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate de todos vocês

E pra marida sabor Naru-chan ;D

Ja ne


End file.
